


Even Villains Need Holidays

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [18]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff, Holidays, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: Mark hosts a Christmas party for Salem and her faction.
Series: who killed team cordium [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Even Villains Need Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to comment and share your thoughts on the story your thoughts can help me improve plus I would love to know what you guys would like to see next!

It was time for the holidays in the kingdom of Salem. It was quiet, not much of a celebration. Dark came in, seeing what was happening and was shocked gasping dramatically. “This place could really use some colour! It’s Christmas after all, and we could all use a day to relax and have fun trust me.”

Salem looked up she wasn’t typically one who liked to celebrate such an event, but this was one of the times mark was right she sighed 

“Alright Mark you have piqued my interest you may prepare us a Christmas party if we are to achieve our goal 

we can’t be tired and such we still need to wait for the best moment to begin the next part of our plans, so we do have the time, for now, do not disappoint me and perhaps we can do this again next year.”

Marks eyes lighted up like a star as he smirked he then clapped a certain way this lead to Benjamin coming in the room.

“Benjamin, go collect for us a Christmas tree big enough to reach the roof I will get started on decorating this place” Benjamin nodded and left to do as he was told by his master.

As for Mark, he began to set up several tables where food and drinks could be placed. He then rolled his eyes, sighing “Tyrian, you crazy bastard. I know you can be of use for something go make us the strongest eggnog you can and as much as you can just make sure it tastes good AND ABSOLUTELY NO POISON.”

The scorpion faunus giggled “Oh, fine! no poison, but I’ll make this so strong at least one of us will be blackout drunk by the end of the night,” Mark chuckled gently. “That’s the plan. There should be everything you need in my airship; however, use anything you have on you as well.”

Tyrian soon ran off to go get everything he needed. Mark then looked at Emerald and Mercury. “Alright, you two go to my airship and get the Christmas decorations for the tree and to liven this place up a bit and then put them up.” 

Mercury crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, “and why should we listen to you?” Emerald didn’t usually like Dark mark, but she did like the idea of a Christmas party never having enjoyed one herself. “Oh come on, merc this guy an actor he’s hosted plenty of parties he knows what he’s doing for once,” she snickered. Mercury groaned gently before walking off.

“Fine, if I get to drink something and have a good meal, then it’s worth it” he might not have acted like it, but he did enjoy the idea of a party he needed to relax for once after all. They then left to go get the Christmas decorations Mark then turned to Hazel and Dr. Walts.

“Hazel, would you be a dear and go help Benjamin with the tree and getting it inside? I know he’s strong, but I know he’ll need some help, especially putting it up behind Salem and her throne.” 

Hazel cracked his knuckles and neck looking down at Mark “Yeah I can do that no problem, by the way, I might not always respect you and your ideas but I definitely respect this one a Christmas party is a great idea.” And after that hazel 

Soon Arthor looked at Mark, “And what would I be doing then?” Mark rubbed his chin gently while looking at him “well, honestly, I am not sure making sure the lights and everything work and maybe getting the Christmas hats for everyone?” He sighed gently but nodded, “I suppose that makes sense sure I honestly don’t think a party should even be happening, but if Salem thinks it is a good idea, then I’ll play along.” 

And soon enough, Mercury and Emerald came back in with both a latter and all the decorations they would need mercury held the latter for her it was one of those letters with wheels, and the two spent the next hour getting Christmas lights all around the top of the room with dr. Walts helping with getting the lights on and soon, the room was lit up red, blue, green, yellow, purple, all sorts of colours flashing in the room.

After this, Tyrian got inside, slamming several gallons of eggnog onto one of the food tables along with hardcore whiskey. He then placed down a large punch bowl and some drink cups. He then mixed the eggnog and whiskey together. 

“OH THIS WILL BE AMAZING!” He had enough for two bowls, so in the second bowl instead of hardcore whiskey, it was snake venom vodka though he made sure to put labels on both the bowls after mark gave him a distinct look.

“Good job, you four. This is going well so far. Once Benjamin and Hazel get in with the tree and set it up, we’ll get making snacks… speaking of things callows where is the snake?” Emerald walked up, confused, “snake?” Mark sighed before rubbing his head. “Yes, to make snake venom vodka, they often put a snake into the bottle when I was able to drink. I had the stuff plenty of times.”

Tyrian soon shouted, “OH! WELL, I PUT IT INTO A MINI COOLER WITH ICE! why?” Mark wiped his head relaxed “oh good, I thought you put it into the punch bowl.”

Soon after all the lights and the eggnog was made, Hazel looked outside and helped Benjamin bring the tree inside they struggled a bit getting it in since it was so massive.

but after about 10 minutes, they got it in and then set it upright behind salems throne. “Thank you, Hazel, and good job Ben now get to work on the food would you Benjamin?” The butler nodded and went to the kitchen, getting to work, making a feast for them all to enjoy.

While all the food was being worked on Mark, Emerald and Mercury decorated the tree, and at the top of the tree instead of a star, it was an angel oh wait never mind it was just a vast figure of mark dressed up as an angel with a halo and all.”

The two then turned to look at him “really dude?” he smirked as he looked at them both “oh, we all know I am the biggest star in the room,” and after the tree was done, Cinder came in finally “now what is going in here?” Mark turned to face her and rolled his eyes “Oh lovely of you to finally join us.” 

Emerald smiled and hugged Cinder, “hey Cinder! We’re having a Christmas party” Cinder pushed her away after about a few minutes “hmm seems like a waste of time, but do I get to burn down the tree tomorrow? That is the only way I’ll call this worth it.” 

Mark sighed gently “fine yes after we remove the decorations tomorrow you are allowed to burn it down of course outside” and soon as everything was being finished up

Dr. Walts came inside and placed Christmas hats on everyone, including himself, besides Salem not wanting to make her upset. Still, he did put one down in front of her.

Each Christmas hat had some text on it to fit the person wearing it (Cinders said “an open fire that chestnuts roast on,” Emeralds said “the girl who stole Christmas” Mercury’s said “Santas assassin”

Mark’s said “king of the dildos” salems if she would choose to wear it said, “a very Grimm Christmas” Dr. walts hat said “Christmas is fun, but science is better,” and finally Tyrian’s said “blood-red Christmas” along with hazel’s hat which said “Christmas beefcake.”

along with the text written on each hat they were all coloured to fit who wore them Salems was black and white Cinders were the colours of fire Emeralds was green

and white Mercury’s was grey, and white marks were red and pink walts were yellow, and orange Hazels were two different shades of brown and finally, Tyrians, which was purple and green and the little white ball of fluff at the end was a small scorpion tail.

Salem surprisingly put on her Christmas hat and smiled lightly but then looked at Marks looking confused, “why does it say that Mark?” Mark then chucked gently “oh, it was one of the Christmases. Before I met you, my lady of darkness, let’s just say it was a crazy night.”

Soon enough Christmas dinner was ready and placed onto the tables along with plates for everyone duck, chicken, turkey and a whole pig for the meat

and for side dishes, there were potatoes, gravy, carrots, pigs in blankets and finally blue cheese with crackers for dessert there was a cake and a pie.

Everyone was soon sat down in the large table in the middle of the room they all turned to face Mark and Salem spoke up first “thank you for planning this all out but how did you have all the stuff needed on your ship?”

he gulped and rubbed the back of his neck “I came here with the intent of having a party I wasn’t sure if you’d say yes or no, but I thought I’d bring the stuff anyways.”

She chuckled softly, “you are fortunate. I said yes then, but” she soon stared at him with anger. “Never ask something like this again, hoping I’ll say yes and already have the stuff next time you ask in adance understand?”

he fixed his robes then sighed gently “yes, of course, lady Salem” she then nodded. “Good now, enjoy the night, everyone. If all goes well, we might do this again next year.”

Emerald and Mercury looked most excited about the idea of doing this again.

They then had an enjoyable night, unlike most of Mark’s parties. It wasn’t that crazy. It was more enjoyable and relaxing; this is one of few times they all could be happy and stop their evil actions for even a single day.


End file.
